parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
What a World We Share (Artemis
What a World We Share is a Artemis Home Video that was released on March 9, 1999. Plot: After Serena/Sailor Moon leaves her suitcase in the treehouse, Artemis and the children travel to France, Canada, and Mexico to find her. Meanwhile, Luna and Danny fight over who gets to use the box, as Luna wants to use it for a playhouse, and Danny wants to use it for a fort. When Artemis and the children return, they find that Danny and Luna are sharing the playhouse. The kids then present Luna and Danny the souvenirs they brought from their trip, and sing I Love You. After Artemis, Luna, Danny, and the kids sing I Love You, Luna gets tired, and Danny prompts her that they should leave. The kids then do the same, as they say goodbye to Artemis, who turns back into a doll. Cast: * Barney - Artemis (Sailor Moon) * Baby Bop - Luna (Sailor Moon) * BJ - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Keesha - Wendy (Peter Pan) * Robert - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * Kristen - Nazz (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Danny - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Stella the Storyteller - Serena/Sailor Moon * Maurice the Magician - Darien/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) * Monty the Mountie - Wreck-It Ralph * Paloma - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Songs: # Artemis Theme Song # The Having Fun Song # Taking Turns # Being Together # Have a Snack! # Alouette # Please and Thank You # Good Manners # It's C-C Cold BRRRR! # Silly Sounds # The Fiesta Song # Mexican Hat Dance # It's Good to Be Home # Share Your Stuff # I Love You Trivia * This video marked: ** The first video to feature a new "Please Stay Tuned" bumper. This bumper would later appear in some other home videos until 2001. ** One of the times where Artemis doesn't play the piano during the song, "Good Manners". * The white, violet and danny stars that fade to the next scene, are the same ones that were seen in Sing and Dance with Artemis. * David Voss, the original Artemis costume actor, appears briefly as a mime. * In the United Kingdom and Australia, the title was called "Artemis' Around the World". * When the gang arrives at Mexico, the mariachi band plays "Celito Lindo". * This is one of the times where Artemis breaks the fourth wall. At the end of It's Good to Be Home, when Artemis sings "You are so Special to Me", he looks into the camera and waves gently to the viewers watching at home. This isn't the first time that Artemis has done this, because he did it before in the 10th Anniversary special, Sing and Dance with Artemis. He will also do it in future episodes as well. Gallery: Artemis in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Artemis as Barney Luna in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Luna as Baby Bop Danny cats don't dance.jpg|Danny as BJ Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy as Keesha Dexter in Dexter's Laboratory.jpg|Dexter as Robert Nazz.jpg|Nazz as Kristen Ron Stoppable in the TV Series.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Danny Sailor Moon-1.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Stella the Storyteller Tuxedo Mask.jpg|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Maurice the Magician Wreck-It Ralph in Wreck-It Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as Monty the Mountie Esmeralda in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Esmeralda as Paloma Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney Home Videos Category:1999 Category:Classic Collection Category:Luke Yannuzzi